Forever Young
by life-in-the-stars
Summary: Blaine is dying, but today is the day he has been waiting for his whole life. Future!Klaine


Forever Young

Today was the day. Kurt and Blaine both knew it, and even though they tried so hard to stop it, there was no way to prevent this. Blaine was dying.

He had been sick for months. Going back and forth to the hospital for treatments that weren't working was wearing them both down. Blaine made the choice to stay at the hospital, and Kurt stayed win him every day, only going home to sleep and change his clothes. He even took most of his meals at the hospital, although occasionally he would stop by the bakery across the street from the apartment for some bagels or pastries to cheer his husband up.

They had lived in the same place for years. They moved there when they boy graduated from college and worked steady jobs. Kurt had been a fashion designer, and Blaine had started a music career as a singer-songwriter. Although he never got big time famous like he wanted to in his high school days, he earned plenty of money to support himself and Kurt, and the two kids they would adopt in their early thirties.

Both of the kids moved on to have successful careers and families. They were currently in the cafeteria with their kids getting lunch, planning to bring something up for their dads, even if they knew they didn't have appetites.

Kurt was currently siting at Blaine's bedside, running his hand through the man's graying curls. Blaine smiled up at him weakly.

"Promise me something?" Blaine asked, voice harsh and quiet.

"Anything," Kurt replied, just as quietly.

"Promise me you will keep living a happy life. You still have a few great years ahead of you. Do everything you wanted to, spend more time with the kids, maybe write that book you always wanted to." The long speech made Blaine's already weak voice even more hoarse sounding, so Kurt helped him take a sip of water.

"I solemnly swear I will," Kurt promised.

Blaine smiled at the attempt at quoting Harry Potter, his favorite movie and book series, even in his old age. Some things you never grow out of.

"I love you so much." Blaine smiled up at Kurt, and for a moment Kurt was reminded of their high school days at the Lima Bean, when they were so in love that they didn't care what people thought of them. They were still that much in love.

Kurt leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his husband's lips. "I love you too. So much."

When Kurt sat back up, he heard a knock on the door. Wondering who it was that would need to knock, he stood up and opened the door.

A nurse walked in. Kurt didn't recognize her. He noticed her name tag read Penelope C.

The nurse handed Kurt a letter in a sealed envelope, before smiling at Blaine and leaving the room.

"It's addressed to you," Kurt smiled. "Move over, I'll read it to you."

"'Blaine Hummel-Anderson

Room 21, Floor 2

University Hospital,

New York, New York '"

Kurt read aloud, shocked at the strange address.

"Go on!" Blaine said happily. This was the most exciting thing that had happened in weeks!

"'Dear Mr. Anderson-Hummel,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Headmistress'"

Kurt stared open mouthed at the letter, tears already streaming down his face. He looked at Blaine, who looked like he could barely contain his excitement. Kurt leaned down and kissed him again, smiling into him.

Blaine's smile was reminiscent of what it had been when they were young. "I've been waiting for this my whole life." He told Kurt, who nodded in reply.

"I know," he smiled at Blaine, whose eyelids began to droop. "You should go send your owl, you don't want to miss out on your first year." Kurt told the man, knowing this was the last moments of Blaine's life. He started humming a song from Blaine's college days, eventually singing the actual words.

"Back to witches and wizards and magical beasts..."

Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's for the last time. He felt his husband's last breath on his lips, and the tears streamed silently down Kurt's face.

Kurt never did find the nurse that delivered the letter. For the last few years of his life, he firmly believed in miracles. He knew that one day soon, he too would walk the halls of Hogwarts with Blaine.


End file.
